


A love confession

by ChuckShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckShipsIt/pseuds/ChuckShipsIt
Summary: Where Dean stops denying his feelings.





	

_I love him._  It's been repeatedly shouting at him, when Dean would look at him it would float in the air, or when Dean looks at him tenderly. He knows this emotion will leave him broken, _you're not a female._ Castiel stared in the mirror as the glass slowly started to fog up as he listened to the sound of water splashing against tile. His knuckles turned white as he felt the edge of the sink digging into his skin. He took a deep breath before numbly taking his clothes off and stepping into the shower. The water was burning his skin while he sat on the shower floor, he closed his eyes as his hands slowly move to his back. He lost his wings, and for what? For a man, who doesn't love him. But it was worth it, it would always be worth it.  _I love him_. The water seemed to laugh against his back as he stared numbly at the floor, what was wrong with him? Why was he created this way? Why did God create him with emotions?  _I was doomed to fall from the start._ Castiel curled into himself, time seemed endless as he sat there. 

Dean knocked on the bathroom door as worry gripped his throat. "Hey, Cas," He paused while listening to the roaring water. "You been in there for a long time, are you alright?"

The door slowly creaked open. "I'm fine." Castiel lied smoothly as he kept his head down and walked out of the bathroom. "I just like the showering."

Castiel tried to move from the doorway but Dean wouldn't let him. "You know whenever you say you're fine, you're not fine." Dean put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "Talk to me, buddy."

He looked up, _I love you._ "I am completely fine, Dean." He forced a little smile as he hoped that Dean doesn't notice the tear marks. "Now if you may excuse me, I'm hungry." 

Dean moved out of the way before watching Castiel walk away; his posture was slouched and he was dragging his feet. "Something's wrong." Dean whispered as the words  _I love you,_ were unheard. 

_______

Sam watched Castiel nimble on his food, he felt the tension build as he listened to the scraping of forks against plates. The silence was suffocating, Sam blinked as Castiel slowly stood up and threw the rest of his food into the trash can.

"I am tired." Castiel whispered tiredly. "I will be going to my room, goodnight Sam, Dean." He disappeared.

"Something's wrong." Dean stated as he dropped his fork onto his plate. "Do you think he's depressed?"

Sam bit his lower lip, "Yea, he's depressed." Sam wiped his mouth. "He just lost his wings, but there is something more." 

"What do you mean something more?" Dean questioned.

"Remember Kayla?" Sam asked while wiping his hands on his pants, _I shouldn't say anything._

"Yea, she rejected you in what? 11th grade, wasn't it?" Dean rubbed his chin. "You were like a sad puppy after that, hardly eating, always looking like you were dead-" Dean's eyes widen as he stopped talking. "Are you saying, what I think you're saying?"

Sam nodded. "You actually think our feathers got rejected? He only knows a few people."

"You're an idiot," Sam shook his head and stood up. "Talk to him, I know you hate chick-flick moments but he needs you." 

Dean sighed before stand up. "God, this is gonna suck balls." 

_____

Dean stood outside of Castiel's door as he shifted from foot to foot. He opened the door slowly, he stood frozen in the door way as he listened to the sounds of heart wrenching sobs.

"Cas, what's wrong?" He stepped into the dark room. 

"You-" Castiel hiccuped. "You don't love me."

Dean laughed. "Where did you get that idea?" His eyes filled with warmth.

"I am not female." Castiel whispered bitterly.

"Cas, look at me." He shook his head and bowed his head. "Castiel, look at me." His head slowly rose.

"I love you." Dean smiled brightly before cupping his cheek. "I will always love you."

Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you."  

 

 


End file.
